Are We Even Friends Anymore?
by Private.Donut.Kun
Summary: Seven friends have been driven apart by difference of opinion, relationships, and misunderstandings. Can a surreal, pony universe be the cure to their problems?
1. We Are NOT Friends!

_Hey there pine tree!_

 _This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. All my fanfictions will be appropriate. (: -Private Donut Kun_ /

Patience sighed as she gazed out the window. Pushing her red hair out of her eyes, she thought to herself, 'Why am I even here?' She knew the answer. Jillian had dragged her to this mess. If it wasn't for her and Chloe, she wouldn't hang out with any of these people. They annoyed her to death. But it wasn't just that. She wasn't even getting along with her friends. She was supposed to be their _leader_ , right? Well, she didn't want to live up to that responsibility. Patience, was not going to be Patience. Not at the moment, at least. Soon, she slipped into her daydreams of a better life.

"Can we watch MLP?" Robbie asked, in a slightly depressed tone. He needed something to brighten his mood. He really wasn't himself tonight.

"Finally, something we agree on..." Ethan got out his box set of all the seasons from MLP. He loved the show, and was glad at least somebody piped up. He hated the silence, especially from Jillian and his girlfriend, Emily. It was unusual. Of course Ethan had already caught onto the fact that nobody was themselves that night.

It seemed like their friendship was going in a downward spiral. Ethan noticed it most. Patience and Jillian, the two leaders of their group, weren't getting along at all. They would constantly bicker about the littlest things. _She did this,_ or _she did that._ It was getting out of control. Jillian's new boyfriend added to a lot of their problems. To Ethan and Em's, too.

Jillian was IN LOVE with this guy. (Since when is she not in love at anytime ever?) Stephen, his name was. He was a nice guy, but he had taken Jillian, which is why Ethan resented him. Ethan had always liked Jillian, in a serious way. And, so had Em. Despite Ethan and Em being together, they both agreed that they would share Jillian. Of course, until Stephen came along. Then Em turned into the jealousy monster, and it has been this way for weeks on end. Ethan was tired of it. They were all friends, why cant they just accept each other?

Chloe didn't even ponder the question. She didn't care, to be honest. She blasted her music, not giving one single-

"Hey, give it back!"

"I don't want to watch MLP! That's all you watch all day!"

Ethan glared at his girlfriend. He shouldn't have to put up with this. The blonde gave a half-hearted growl. He didn't want to make Em even more angry than she was, or has been. But her blue eyes seemed to pierce through him like knives. He couldn't help but feel a little frustration. "Em, seriously. You've been acting like this and.. and I don't know why," He lied. "Please. Lets all just get along for one night!"

"How can I get along with people like you?!" Kaitlyn shouted, slamming her book down. Wow, no one knew she showed up. And this was the first time she's actually yelled at someone. "All you do is bicker and complain! And there's never any peace and quiet!"

"Calm down, you guys. We're all friends." Jillian said in a monotone voice. She had just gotten of the phone with Stephen. Another argument.

"We," Patience began, snapping her head towards everyone in the room. Her blood red hair seemed to turn a shade darker, wafting over her eyes, which were fixed in a glare. With a low snarl, she yelled, "Are NOT friends!"

"Of course we aren't! We never were! None of you ever cared about eachother!" Robbie piped up, a frown finding a place upon his chubby and pale face.

"I agree with Robbie." Ethan murmured, his eyes still fixed on his short tempered girlfriend.

Em ran a hand through her long blonde hair, dropping the box of DVD's. "I hate you all! Just.. Leave me alone!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"Okay then."

"I hated you all anyways."

"But..."

The seven of them sat in silence. The room stirring with tension in turmoil, they were too afraid to speak. Too tired to cry. Too used up to care. Only the echo of Chloe's music sifted through the room.

Ethan picked up the box of DVD's. He studied it. _Friendship is Magic..._ "Friendship.. is a waste of time." He put it back down on the floor gently, about to get up and kick everyone out of his room.

Then, something happened.

Ethan couldn't even explain it. The DVD case shook, catching everyone's eyes. Even Chloe's. She took her headset off, staring with wild, nervous eyes at the box. "Guys..."

"Everyone.. Get away-" Ethan couldn't even finish his sentence before a burst of colors protruded from the box. Everyone held onto anything they could grab. But it was too late. The DVD box consumed them. The room, was now empty. Nothing moved. Only the echo of Chloe's headphones sprawled across the floor could be heard...


	2. Just A Few Days?

_Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy, sorry if my chapters are short. -Private Donut Kun /_

 _-Jillian POV-_

I stirred, my mind scattered in different directions. Where was I..? And why did I feel... Different..? I tried opening my eyes, but my body was slower than my mind. Patience... Robbie... Stephen... S-Stephen! The last thing I could remember was getting off the phone with him, terribly upset. Almost to the point of tears. He was mad.. about.. what was it again.. I couldn't remember. _Maybe I should try to focus on what's going on..._

 _"_ Oh dear! She looks terrible.. Just famished! Twilight, what should we do?" A very feminine voice spoke out. She sounded stressed. Maybe a bit dramatic... But I liked dramatic. I was quite the dramatic person myself.

"I think we should wait until she gets up. Maybe then she can tell us who she is." Another female voice... She sounded... I couldn't tell. I faintly recognized some of these voices..

Finally my body caught up to me. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to force something out of my vocals. "Who.. Who are.." My eyes snapped open.. Rarity, from MLP, was staring down at me?! "... w-wHAAAT?!" I jumped out of whatever I was laying on, falling onto the floor next to me. "Why.. How?!"

"Please calm down, dear. We're only here to help." Rarity's soothing voice had an effect on me. I slowly stopped hyperventilating, taking her words into consideration. This was all so freaking insane! How did we even GET here?! Where were my friends...?! I gazed around, the mane six were gathered.. and then some other random ponies. I had never seen them in the show. Why- WAIT A MINUTE! Those were my friends!

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle. I've tried talking to your friends, but.. none of them would budge. I bet they're as confused as you are," Twilight expressed concern. I continued to listen.. "You're the last one to wake up.. Please, can you tell me your name..?"

"..." They all looked at me, eyes wide and pleading. I guess I had to do what was best... ".. Of COURSE I can!" I beamed, a wide smile spreading across my face. Yepp. I'm officially going insane! "My name is... er.." Geez, Jillian would sound too... Human. I had to act normal.. ".. My name is er... Candy Shy!" Candy Shy..? Seriously Jillian?! Ugh... "And my friends and I are from... Well, you see..."

"Yakyakistan?! Manehattan?! Canterlot?! Spit it out!" Pinkie yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Um well, we cant tell you! Sorry!" Smooth. Very, very smooth. I hightailed it over to my friends, but still was not quite used to the new walking style. Galloping? Trotting? Ugh, I don't know... I couldn't even tell who my friends were! What if they weren't even my friends?! What if-

"Jillian, it's you, right?" A light blue coated mare asked. Her hooves were white, and her wings tipped with gold. Her silky blonde mane had little lavender flowers tying it into a braid. By the sound and appearance, I guessed that it was Emily. An identical stallion flanked her, an angry scowl set on his face. Ethan...

"Yeah." I whispered back to her, while the mane six stared at us as if we were from another planet. They were going to start asking questions. I had to make this quick. "Who's who?"

"It's me, Emily, and Ethan."

"Patience." A sarcastic tone came from a black coated mare's mouth. Her mane was 3 different colors- pink, yellow and blue. It reminded me of a printer. Yeah, a printer...

"Robbie.." Wow! Robbie actually looked.. amazing! Like a shimmering gold pony. But he wore the saddest expression on his face. Did they know something I didn't?

No other pony said anything. A grey and blue pony we're all that was left. Neither of them spoke! But I had to infer, they were definitely Kaitlyn and Chloe.

"Alright.. everyone, we need to-"

"Um... Sorry to interrupt, but are you going to tell us who you are? And more importantly, why you're here?" Rainbow Dash asked, giving us a questioning glare. AppleJack pushed her out of the way, glaring at her but giving us a smile.

"Pardon, some of us just don't have manners." AppleJack gave us her best smile, forcing it a little. "My names AppleJack, this here is Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie-"

"Yeah yeah, we're all too familiar with you." Ethan cut in with a low snarl. AppleJack took a step back, a bit shocked. Quick! Think of something! Time for Jillian to take charge! But that's never good...

"Haha, don't mind him!" I laughed nervously, ignoring the looks from the others. "My name is.. Candy Shy. My rude friend over here is.. Tech!" I tried to come up with good names, but it's easier said than done. "And his.. sister, is Technia!" Emily looked at me as if she was going to murder me on the spot.

"Sister..?" She whispered.

I chose to ignore her. "Yes! Tech and Technia. My other friends here are... Golden Cola," I motioned toward Robbie. "Inkblot," Patience didn't say anything, pretending that the name wasn't utterly stupid. "Note Punch and Feather Book!" Chloe finally looked at me, mouthing the words, 'Note Punch' in a questioning manner. Kaitlyn was silent. "C-can you give us a minute, please..?"

"You ponies are.. an.. eccentric, group.." Twilight laughed half-heartedly. "We'll be out side.. Right, girls..?"

They all left reluctantly, probably thinking we were weirdo's.. But they didn't show it too much.

"Seriously?! Girlfriend, not sister!"

"What even is Golden Cola? Seriously!"

".. You suck at being in charge."

"Note Punch is weird... But I'm weird, so it's cool."

"Guys!" I yelled over the bombardment of complaints and protests. "Come on, the mane six is probably going to help us! We just need these names until we figure out how to get back home." I tried to reason.

"But do we even want to go back?" Ethan piped up, admiring his wings. "I mean, we're living the dream."

I gazed down at the crystal floor, looking at my reflection. A white mare, with wild pink and lavender hair. A red bow was pinned on my tail. He had a point.. We could have a good life in ponyville. It was surreal.. A dream come true. But what about everyone else in our real lives? My parents, my friends.. Stephen.. Would I be willing to give it all up for this? "I don't know.." I said nervously.

"Guys. We'll figure everything out. But, the real question is, why the heck are we all blank flanks?!" Patience yelled, chasing her flank around as if the cutie mark would appear. She'd probably get one for most braindead pony alive.

"This can't be good..." I heard Robbie sigh.

I was just glad we all stopped arguing. Maybe a few days here could bring us all together.. Yeah, that's the key! Just a few days..

Just a few days.


	3. First Steps n' Rainbow Dash Flight Class

_Chapter Three is up! And today was my first day of High School. It was pretty awesome! Enjoy (: - Private Donut Kun/_

 _-Ethan POV-_

This couldn't get any better for me.

Not only were we sucked into the MLP Universe, we were in the castle of freaking friendship! Inside I was exploding with joy, but on the outside, a scowl resumed its place on my face. I was cold to everyone except for Em, and Jillian. If it were my decision, the group would consist of just us 3.. Ah, what a lovely world that would be. Beside the point. The Mane Six agreed to let us stay with them until our 'situation' was worked out. Yeah, negotiating that wasn't too hard. I mean, its My Little Pony for god's sake.

The arrangements for housing were made. Em and I were sent to live with Rainbow Dash. We weren't used to walking, let alone flying, so I wasn't sure how they expected us to even reach the house.

"Come on, just a little... Oh boy." Rainbow shook her head, watching all seven of us try to walk in a straight line. I kept crashing into Robbie, who thought I was doing it on purpose, so he crashed into me to get vengeance. Which ended up in all of us on the floor, slipping and sliding just to get on our hooves. This was not what you call teamwork. It's like the entire group forgot all the lessons MLP taught us. Well, that goes for me too...

"F-Finally!" I shouted with joy, standing up. I started to walk, doing fairly well despite my size.

"Why is he so tall and we're all so short?" Patience, or Inkblot, piped up, giving a sad face.

"He's probably just that big because his ego is big." Robbie remarked, standing up and trying to help the others. I gave him a harsh glare, already formulating a comeback in my mind.

"If only I could commit suicide by climbing to your ego and jumping to your IQ." I hissed. I hated Robbie, so much.

"Hey, guys come on! You can do it!" Rainbow Dash cheered, and the rest of the Mane Six gave us encouragement. Sparing the details on how we got out the door... Not pretty, just saying.

After we finally could walk straight, it was time for us all to split up. Pinkie Pie was the only one who cried. Eh.. I guess I expected that much.. "Yo Tech, Technia!" Rainbow Dash called out to us, doing little loops in the air. "If you're going to be staying with me, you gotta learn to _fly."_ She chuckled, as Em went in circles around her wings. "Though it is a little weird, that you can't fly.."

"Don't think too much on that." I said, trying to locate the muscles to move the wings. "If you're such a hotshot, tech us how to fly instead of questioning us on everything." I said snottily. That would definitely get a rise in her, I just knew it.

Rainbow's face turned red, eyes full of rage. "Oh yeah, Mr. Smarty Pants?! I'll teach you how to fly alright! Just you wait!"

Maybe... too much of a rise..

After Em almost took Rainbows throat out, the competitive Pegasus took us up to a cloud, not too far from the ground. A starting point, I guess.

"The best way to learn is to do it directly first, ya know," the blue Pegasus strutted around me, "Too see where you're at. Welcome to the Rainbow Dash Flight Class!"

I gazed down. It wasn't too high, to where I'd break something if I fell, but it would still hurt quite a bit. Ponies were walking, about their daily business. I didn't want to fall on one of them by mistake. "Are you crazy? Obviously we don't know how to fly, you already know what level we're at!"

"Don't be silly! You won't get hurt, trust me! Technia first." Em glared at the mare, hesitant to just jump off a cloud and possibly land on some pony. But, with time, she grew a pair and jumped. I shook my head as she almost pummeled into the ground. Oh lord..

"Ah! I can't-"

Rainbow Dash swooped her up, laughing a little. Em's eyes widened, not sure if she should be mad, frustrated or afraid. All of these emotions disappeared from her eyes as she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "Ah! That was so fun! Let's do it again, again!" I stared at them, as if they were foreign.

"Oh come on Tech, loosen up, will ya? It's your turn." Rainbow beamed, and giggled, expecting me to fail like Em did.

"Go on, Tech." Em smiled, I haven't seen her so happy in weeks. I hoped that the arguments were past us.

I took deep breaths, and umped off the cloud. The ground was coming, and fast. Locate... the core muscles.. Closer, closer... The wind rushed in my face, making it hard to see anything but a mix of colors. Suddenly I felt something, a little tug. I pushed harder, the wind stopped coming. Was I flying..? I opened my eyes, looking around, a foot of the ground, my wings were struggling to lift me up. It was tiring, too. But I heard Em and Rainbow, cheering me on.

I gave in, collapsing and landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Tech! You did it! Well, almost!" Em cheered, having Rainbow fly her down to me. I smiled in defeat.

"It's.. harder than I thought.."

"Hah! Looks like we have some training to do!" Rainbow smiled at me. I could tell, that she believed in me and Em. It was some sort of caring look that we only got from one other person in our entire lives. And it wasn't even from our _parents._

I smiled back at both of them. "Yeah.. I guess we do."


	4. It's Coming

_Chapter Four! Honestly having so much fun with this fic. (: But I've been busy lately. And this is a short chapter, sorry. / -Private Donut Kun_

- _Pinkie Pie POV-_

I had never seen a pony have such a large frown in my entire life!

The stallion sent to me wore the saddest expression, it made my heart ache! It didn't suit him either, a golden coat like that just HAD to accompany a smile. I knew this would be a hard task, a very hard task! But nothing Pinkie couldn't solve. First, I'd whip up a batch of cupcakes- should they be vanilla? Oh, maybe lemon! Or orange creamsicle.. Hah, or orange! Now that sounds funny. Definitely orange creamsicle. After the cupcakes I'll throw him a surprise party! A giant surprise party! Oh, and everything will be flavored lemon- no, orange creamsicle!

"Uh, Pinkie..?"

Oh, I had never noticed I was saying all that out loud.. "Oops! Speaking my mind again!" I giggled, opening the door to sugarcube corner. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun while you're staying here, Golden Cola!"

I noticed him cringe at the name. "Yeah... That's unlikely." He sighed, plopping down in one of the chairs. Aw...

"Well, if you don't mind me asking.. Why don't you have a cutie mark?"

"It's a long story..?"

"I have time!"

"No." He turned a cold shoulder, but I kept on my brightest smile, getting out the recipe for the orange creamsicle cupcakes from heaven! Yum.. They were going to be so good!

"Come on Goldie, help me bake these cupcakes! It'll be super awesome tastic uber duber aaaaaamazing!"

"Goldie...?" He raised a brow, sighing even deeper at the cute nickname I gave him. "I guess I could-"

"AIIIIEEE! Ah, I cant-"

We heard screaming mixed with laughter coming from outside. Goldie was the first to investigate, but I followed him to the window. "Wow! Looks like your friends are having a fun time! We should have a fun time, too!"

"Ugh... I guess."

"Great! Oh, this is going to be soooo fun!" I smiled widely, listing ingredients for him to grab. I watched as the stallion tried to reach high ledges, and fall on his rump. I dodnt intervene, it was funny! And he was smiling, just a little...

"So, your friends. You guys seem pretty distant." I said, mixing the wet ingredients in a separate bowl. He sighed, frowning now. Shoot...

"Yeah. We had a huge argument before we came... I men, it was so weird.. I was getting along with Et- Tech, which usually never happens. Overall nobody is themselves anymore." He explained. He seemed to be opening up to me just a little.

"... OH NO! A FRIENDSHIP CRISIS! I JUST HAAAAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS!" I screeched, almost knocking over the mixing bowl. "Gummy, you're in charge! I'll be right back Goldie, promise!" And with that, I ran off on the ultimate quest ever, of all time.

I felt Goldie watch me leave, with round, sad eyes.

- _Patience POV-_

I sighed, looking around the all to familiar cottage that Fluttershy lived in. Niceness and friendship was not what I wanted. I wanted destruction, chaos..

"Yes uh... I'm Fluttershy and, this is my home. Please make yourself at home." he whispered, I almost didn't quite catch it. I nodded, waiting for her to just open the door already. Finally, she did. 'D-Discord?!"

A creature stood in her living room, with a mischievous grin on his face. Discord. "What are you doing here? I mean, not in a mean way..."

I tuned out, spotting another familiar creature. One that would be easier to recognize. Angel. ANGEL! That bunny is the entity of evil, the root of it all, the center, he's freaking Satan! I don't care if the fandom disagrees, he's definitely going to be my partner in crime.

"Heeeeeey, Angel." I scooted close to the bunny, Discord and Fluttershy's eyes following me.

The bunny ignored me, but not after sticking it's tongue out. Discord let out a hearty laugh as Fluttershy giggled. It reminded me of Chloe and Jillian, back when it was just us... I tried to shake away the bittersweet thoughts, but they lingered in the back of my head. I felt the need, to apologize to my friends. But that would never happen. I'm not _weak._

I started glaring at the bunny. "We could cause so much chaos."

For a split second, I thought I heard something.. No, felt something..? I knew it was dark. And I knew it was coming. Even if it was all just in my head.


End file.
